Sasuke, fugue?
by mudnoux
Summary: Sasuke n'est plus là Naruto s'inquiète... Où est-il?


**Titre:** Sasuke, fugue?

**Auteur:** Mud

**Disclaimer:** à un certain Masashi Kishimoto (qui m'a détruit l'esprit), tous ce qui m'appartient c'est la DS ^^

**Résumé:** Sasuke n'est pas là Naruto s'inquiète, où est-il?

**Couple:** sasunaru?

**Note:** première et dernière histoire que je fais avec les personnage de Naruto ^^

* * *

-Sasuke!!!!! Où es-tu?? cria un p'tit blond dans cette grande maison, perdue sur une coline.

Personne ne semblait répondre à ces cris de plus en plus prononcés.

-Pourquoi tu cris comme ça Naruto? Sasuke t'a encore volé ta DS?

-Je le trouve pas!!

-De quoi? Ta DS?

-Tu le fais exprès? Papa, Sasuke n'est plus là!

Le grand blond écarquilla les yeux:

-Quoi? Mais t'as vu l'heure?

-Je sais! On s'est séparé devant le lycée, il a dit qu'il devait faire une course, qu'il ferait vite!

Un mauvais préssentiment au fond de l'estomac, Naruto s'inquiétait de se qui pourrait arriver à son "frère".Le plus vieux le voyait bien:

-Bon on va le chercher, t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire bienvaillant comme à son habitude...

Les deux blond prirent la voiture, qui se dirigea à toute allure vers le centre ville.

-Attends moi là je vais voir de se côté, s'empressa de dire Naruto en claquant la porte de la voiture sans prendre compte des mise-en-garde de son père.

Il courait "sasuke où es-tu, bon sang", des larmes naquis dans ses orbites bleu: floutant sa vue petit à petit. Il se sentit tomber... Rien à faire il continua à courrir, Dieu sait où, guidé par un sentiment de peur..."Aurait-il fugué? Pourquoi? On l'a enlevé?" ces questions arriva dans la tête du blond avec une boule dans la gorge.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient toujours ensemble, depuis le jour où le père du petit blond revient avec un petit brun:

-Naruto, voici Sasuke Uchiwa, il habitera avec nous, alors sois gentil avec lui!

Ce jour là, Naruto n'oublira jamais, le regard de Sasuke dénué de toute expression fixant le sol..

-Tu viens avec moi on va jouer? dit le blondinet le sourire chaleureux. Sans réaction, il pris la main du brun qui ne broncha pas et l'entraina dans sa chambre...

-T'as quel âge?

-...

-Ououh??

-...

-Répond tu sais pas parler?

-...

-Pfff, t'es pas drôle, dit-il en boudant

-J...J'ai huit ans, répondit-il toujours en train de fixer le sol. Naruto regarda aussi le sol et vit des gouttes d'eau tomber, il leva la tête et vit Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux..

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il perplexe. Le petit brun se jetta sur lui le serra contre lui ses sanglots plus en plus accentués. "T'en fais pas je suis là..." murmura-t-il dans son oreille tout en carressant ses couleur charbon...

Revenant dans le pésent, Naruto s'aperçu qu'il était près du cimetière où la famille de Sasuke était enterrée... "Peut-être qu'il est là?" dans un dernier élan il s'avança en direction de la pierre tombale des Uchiwa... Dans la pénombre il scrutait s'il y avait quelqu'un... Il vit une ombre affalée sur une tombe, il s'avança encore et reconnu la silouette du brun: il était endormi... Sa joie était tellement intense que son coeur ratta un battement, les larmes lui montait...

- Hmf... Naruto? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Sasuke à motié somnelant.

Le blond se jetta dans ses bras sans que le brun ne puisse faire que ce soit:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive usuratonkatchi?

-J...Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai eu tellement peur, Sasuke, si tu savais... Je croyais plus jamais te revoir...

-Je vais bien c'est bon ...

Après s'être calmé Naruto demanda qu'est qu'il faisait là:

-Je voulais parler à mes parents... dit Sasuke en détournant le regard vers la tombe.

-Comment ça? demanda-t-il avec curiosité

-Tu sais Naruto quand ton père m'adopté, j'avais qu'une idée en tête: retrouver cet assassin et l'éliminer... Mais toi, avec ce sourire, ta joie de vivre, tu m'as enlevé cette haine que j'avais pour cette vie...

Naruto l'écoutait, a chaque phrase son sourire s'élargissait:"... Et je suis venu ici pour leur dire que je ne penserais plus à le retrouver mais passer du temps avec toi, à te sourire, je veux ton bonheur Naruto..." Sasuke approcha les lèvres de celles de son interlocuteur et les déposa doucement...

- Je t'aime Naruto... dit-il dans un murmure.

- Tu m'aimes?demanda le bondinet les joues rougissante

Le brun hocha la tête:

-Alors ne me quitte plus jamais!

*Fin*

M: Demarrage en douceur

N: Tu t'es surpassée dis moi?

M: Essaye de faire mieux ^^

N: hmf


End file.
